herofandomcom-20200223-history
Colette
'''Colette '''is one of the main characters of the Thea Stilton book series, the cross-over series to Geronimo Stilton. She is one of the Thea Sisters and she likes pedicure and manicure. She is energetic and full of great ideas. In one of their latest book, Colette had an admirer, the prince of India, Lashkan Paneer. The one below is wrong, her nickname is not COCO because she don't have a nickname because she can't stand nicknames. She is sometimes late but she is particular about her appearance. She loves the color pink. Biography Colette was a teenage from Paris, France and she once lived with her cousin Julie but she moved to Whale Island, where she would go to a school there called Mouseford Academy. There, she met four other mouseling: Nicky, Pamela, Paulina, and Violet. They were flown there by a hydroplane piloted by a reckless Vince Guymouse, and in the process nearly hit the boat of Thea Stilton, who was also going to Mouseford Academy. She was pleased that Thea gave Guymouse a peace of her mind. Later on, she was shown with the others heading for Mouseford Academy and she has Vince carry her stuff. It is shown here that she does not get along with Violet. There fight is stopped by Pamela and Paulina. Later on, she travels with the others down a cellar when a mouse named Hans Ratson disappears. They fail to find him and leave. The five them research the cellars. In the process, she becomes friends with Violet. They enter the cellars again and enter a stone dragn's mouth. She triggers a booby trap and causes them to fall underground, where they find Hans Ratson hanging upside down. Thea and Octavious de Mousus, the headmaster, arrive and Hans is revealed to be Bartholomew Sparkle, a former student who had wanted to check out the booby traps and ended up stuck. After the incident, the five mouselings form a group called the Thea Sisters. Physical Appearance Colette wears pink jacket with beads on it, a blue turtle neck, long pink pants and a blue belt. She has light brown fur, blond hair and blue eyes. She is seen mostly carrying a small blue and pink heart bag. In Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission, Colette's back and front hair is less curly. More to straight and her bangs is not higher as her usual one Trivia * In the book of Thea Stilton and Legend of the Fire Flowers, it shows Collete has a comestic bag which consist of her nail polish from different shades and color. Her surfboard is pink flowers and brown hearts. * In the book of Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald, Colette's secret admirer is Laksahan Paneer, the Maharajah's Son. * Collete's favourite color is Pink, though in some Thea Stilton books like The Legend of the Fire Flowers and the Ghost of the Shipwreck, She is seen wearing Blue. Photos Category:Geronimo Stilton Heroes Category:Rodents Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Adventurers Category:Book Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Blondes Category:French Heroes